Uniendo a la familia Kinomoto
by zanavalu
Summary: Shaoran tiene un plan, para que la familia Kinomoto vuelva a ser la que era antes de su llegada, aunque eso signifique perder la identidad que a creado con el paso del tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura se levanto horrorizada ¡llegaría tarde!, salio lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía permitirse llegar tarde otra vez, ¡o no! Su madre le mataría si se ganaba una suspensión. Corrió lo mas que pudo, valla día para que tus patines se rompieran. Llego patinando al salon, segundos antes que el profesor.

bien hecho Kinomoto.- dijo una voz a su espalda. La chica pego un brinco y corrió al interior del salon, atropellando a un par de compañeros, se volvió a ellos dispuesta a disculparse, cuando le vio. Ahí estaba ese mocoso observándole con sus ojos castaños llenos de superioridad. Lo odiaba, asi que se dio la vuelta y se encamino a su lugar.

Al menos deberías pedirle disculpas a tu amiga. Kinomoto.- dijo el chico con desprecio para después volverse a Naoko que sobaba su tobillo en el suelo.- te encuentras bien?.- pregunto con voz calida, Sakura observo sorprendida al chico, habia sonado como esa persona, mientras que a Naoko la observo con pena.

Me duele el tobillo.- exclamo la chica.

Te llevare a la enfermería.- uy sin perder tiempo le levanto del suelo y salio del salon como un caballero galante, varias chicas suspiraron al verle pasar. Sakura exclamo molesta, que le veían… su hermanastro no era mas que un mocoso de 14 años. Tomoyo soltó una risita.-

¿qué?.- pregunto molesta Sakura

nada, es solo que Shaoran es un caballero… tu papa le ha enseñado bien.- la pelinegra paso saliva, se le habia salido otro de sus pensamientos y lo supo al ver la mirada asesina de Sakura.-

porque dices cosas tan desagradables.- la castaña se sentó en su lugar. Tomoyo suspiro, habia metido la pata. Pero, en verdad deseaba que Sakura le diera una oportunidad a Shaoran. Tomo asiento al ver que la clase comenzaba, observo los dos asientos vacíos a su lado, uno era de Shaoran y otro de Eriol, el mejor amigo de Shaoran, que ahora andaba de vacaciones con su familia en Londres. La puerta del salon se abrió, provocando miles de suspiros en sus compañeras, Tomoyo le sonrio al recién llegado y este le devolvió una calida sonrisa. una gota recorrió la frente de Tomoyo, pudo jurar que casi todas sus compañeras se derretían.

Tome asiento joven Kinomoto.- Shaoran asintió y Sakura bufo molesta.

Las clases del día terminaron y Shaoran tomo aquella carta entre sus manos, tenia que dársela, aunque lo odiara.

Kinomoto.- hablo Shaoran con voz pausada.

Que quieres.- pregunto con desprecio, el joven le miro con firmeza.

…- "aun estoy a tiempo de no dársela"

¿te comió la lengua el ratón, o eres tan tonto que olvidaste hablar.- Tomoyo miro con tristeza a Sakura, parecía ser que su amiga estaba dejando que el odio hablar por ella casi todo el tiempo. El chico extendió el pequeño sobre hacia la castaña quien lo tomo extrañada y una mueca de burla se dibujo en su rostro.

No me interesa.- dijo al romperla y dejar que los pedasos cayeran al suelo. Shaoran observo con horror la carta.- ¿acaso rompí tu corazón? Ah pero si tu no tienes, mira que darme una carta con tu confesión de amor.- el castaño le observo con decepción, pero después sonrio con ironía.

Yo, enamorado de ti, vaya… debo decir que no eres muy brillante. No se lo que papa ve en ti y creo que no lo entenderé. No te preocupes, yo le daré tu recado… al fin y al cabo no te interesa ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

¡¡que!!.- exclamo horrorizada Sakura. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el castaño habia tomado la carta entre sus manos y se habia marchado de ahí.

Que he hecho!

Te has portado muy mal Sakura.

Shaoran solo quería invitarte a la fiesta de tu papa.

Pero, yo …

Tu solo te dejaste llevar por el prejuicio que le tienes…

Flash back

Shaoran avanzo por los pasillos, Tomoyo y Sakura le siguieron de cerca. Observaron como el chico debatía entre tirar o no los restos de la invitación, por una parte Sakura rogaba que la tirara para poder asistir a la fiesta, pero otra… otra le decía que si Shaoran no la tiraba la delataría con su papa.

Shaoran.- exclamo una voz alegre y calida. Sakura se escondió detrás del bote, y fue testigo de cómo el castaño escondía los restos de la carta en su bolsillo.

papa, ¿qué haces aquí?-

vine por ti y Sakura.- el pecho de Sakura se estrujo, por dios que habia hecho.- ¿dónde esta?

Este…- azoran se mordió el labio.- ella no vino hoy…

¿esta enferma?

¡no!... ¡una competencia regional de porristas!.- exclamo.

Ya veo…- te traje un cambio de ropa… puedes cambiarte de una vez, te espero en el coche.- el chico observo como su querido padre se iba todo cabizbajo.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura y a Tomoyo de pie frente a el

Yo, muchas gracias por no decirle la verdad.

No lo hice por ti.

¡que!

Lo hice por mi padre…- y dicho y hecho el chico continuo su camino. Sakura sintió un par de lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ahora si, su padre le odiaría.

Fin del flash back

Estas bien?

Claro, padre..- respondió con una encantadora sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a Fujitaka. Shaoran observo a través de la ventana, odiaba a la tal Sakura y a toda la antigua familia de su padre. Todos le habían dejado de hablar… Sakura no dejaba de llamarle rompe hogares… pero, por mas que quisiera pedirle a su padre que se fueran lejos, que nunca les volvieran a ver… no podía hacerlo por que eso seria muy egoísta. Su padre aun añoraba a su antigua familia, de hecho iba a cada evento en los que estos participaban. Guardaba todas y cada una de las portadas donde aparecía la madre de Sakura. Frunció su ceño, El tenia que reunirlos, después de todo era su culpa que estuviesen separados. Fujitaka solo le habia acogido como un padre, mas no era su padre biológico; muchas veces se pregunto por que no les decía la verdad, pero… ni el mismo sabia como se llamaba antes de ser acogido por su padre… no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde venia. Ni el por que era huérfano ¿sus padres le habían abandonado?

¿qué pasaria con el cuando lograra reunir a la antigua familia Kinomoto?... sonrio con ironía, que importaba… cuando el momento llegara buscaría sus orígenes y retomaría su antiguo apellido. Por que cuando el momento llegara, ya no abría cabida para el en la nueva familia Kinomoto. Y eso estaba bien, por que era una manera de pagarle a su padre todo lo que habia sacrificado por darle una infancia feliz.

Fin del capitulo

¿qué les parecio?, creo que nunca me habia animado a escribir una historia de Sakura card captor, pero aquí estoy, espero que la inspiración no me abandone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoyo observo a la cancha de fútbol con tristeza, Sakura nuevamente había terminado rechazando a su papa sin saberlo… ¿porque odiaba tanto al castaño? Su tia Nadeshiko ni siquiera hacia una mueca cuando el castaño y su tío Fujitaka salían en una platica. Es mas podía ver ese destello de tristeza en sus ojos, pero nunca una Mirada llena de odio. Suspiro lentamente

dicen que un suspiro es un beso no dado.- hablo una dulce voz en su oído. Tomoyo pego un brinco del susto.

¡que te pasa!- exclamo molesta. Pero no pudo decir nada mas.- ¡Eriol! Y sin perder tiempo se lanzo a los brazos de su novio.

Me extrañaste mucho verdad.- murmuro el peliazul envolviendo a Tomoyo en un calido abrazo.

No tanto.- murmuro contra su pecho.

En que pensabas.- pregunto sin perder el tiempo

En sakura y su odio irracional hacia Shaoran.- dijo con seriedad

Oh, ya veo.-miro al vació.- y esta vez que invitación rechazo.

El cumpleaños de mi tío y antes de que pudiéramos recuperar la invitación el apareció, no tuvimos opción mas que escondernos.-

Mmm

Pero de no ser por Shaoran, mi querida sakura habría terminado mal parada.

Shaoran es Buena persona, Kinomoto.- sakura se detuvo al escuchar a eriol escupir su apellido, la verdad no se llevaban muy bien.- se dedica a crear tontas teorías e historias donde Shaoran le arruina la vida. Cuando ella fue quien provoco la separación de su familia.- Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida.-

A que te refieres.- pregunto sorprendida.-

Eso es un secreto y es mejor que así permanezca, mi querida tomoyo.- le robo un tierno beso a su novia.

Pero…- eriol sonrió y tomoyo supo que no obtendría nada mas. ¿a que se refería con que sakura era la responsable?

¡eriol!.- grito sakura saliendo de su escondite.- ¡ a que te refieres con eso!

Eso kinomoto, deberías recordarlo tu… - dijo y abandono el lugar.

Espera.- pidió sakura pero Eriol no regreso.

Saku.- hablo tomoyo.- será mejor que vayas a los vestidores hoy hay un partido y tienes que animar al equipo de fútbol.

Tienes razón.

vamos equipo!- gritaron las animadoras y momentos después Shaoran metió un poderoso gol marcando el final del partido.- todos los espectadores gritaron impactados. Sakura observo a su hermanastro con un poco de sorpresa, ese si que había sido un gran gol. El chico sonrió calidamente hacia donde ella estaba provocando un gran sonrojo en ella y todas las chicas del equipo.

Bien hecho Shaoran.- exclamo Fujitaka desde atrás de sakura.- la chica se volvió hacia la voz de su padre. ¿qué hacia ahí? Ese partido no era tan importante, lo importante seria la final de la competencia de animadoras.- sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida, su papa había venido a verla competir… ¿pero quien le había dicho? Ella como siempre había olvidado avisarle.- te vez muy linda sakura.- saludo su padre desde su lugar. La chica salto emocionada, su papa estaba ahí animándola. Iba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que su equipo ganara el 1er lugar.

Esa tarde en especial, había sido maravillosa obviando el hecho de que su hermanastro estuvo presente, pudo convivir con su padre como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. El momento de la premiación llego y la escuela Tomoeda se llevo el primer lugar. Sakura avanzo hacia su querido padre y este se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Parecer que los rumores son ciertos. ¡mi pequeña sakura es una gran porrista!.- exclamo mientras abrazaba as u querida hija. Cuando se separaron saco una hermosa caja de regalo de su bolsillo. – es para ti.-

En serio.- pregunto emocionada, su padre asintió, la castaña abrió con rapidez el obsequio de su papa, encontrándose con un hermoso dije en forma de un bastón con una estrella dorada dentro de un aro rosa en su parte superior. La chica se le dio la espalda as u papa.- me lo pones.-

Claro.- sonrió Fujitaka mientras observaba a Shaoran asentir suavemente.-

Fujitaka se ofrecio a llevar a todos en el coche. Shaoran iba mucho mas silencioso de lo que acostumbraba a comportarse. Eriol le dio un pequeño codazo, que le hizo reaccionar.

oye.- gruño.- sorprendiendo a tomoyo y a sakura. Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol lograba sacarle otro lado que nadie mas hacia.-

cualquier comentario de Eriol fue interrumpido por Fujitaka.-

hemos llegado.- sakura y tomoyo bajaron del auto.- segura que no quiere que la llevemos a casa señorita Daidouji.-

no se preocupe Tío.- dijo con una sonrisa.- mi mama va a pasar por mi en un par de horas.- Fujitaka asintió y las chicas cerraron la puerta del auto. – hasta mañana Eriol, Shaoran .

hasta mañana Eriol, Shaoran.- hablo sakura.-

hasta mañana.

Nos vemos querida tomoyo, Kinomoto.- agrego con voz fría y cortante.- el auto arranco antes de que sakura pudiera decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese Hirawizawa.-

Huy….¡porque siempre me trata así!.-grito la castaña.- ¡deberías decirle algo a tu novio tomoyo!.-

¿Como que?.- pregunto un poco sorprendida.-

Pues que me trate con amabilidad.-

Saku… entonces el me pediría que tu trataras bien a Shaoran.- sakura guardo silencio, era verdad… tomoyo era una amiga muy importante para ella… y según sus fuentes , para Eriol, Shaoran era importante, demasiado. Al parecer cuando su padre saco a Shaoran de la nada para llevarlo a su casa y anunciar que tenia otro hijo, el primer niño en hablar con Shaoran fue Eriol. Desde ahí eran amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado que el castaño hablara de su madre… y al parecer ni el mismo Eriol sabia nada de ella. Callo un par de segundos. Sacudió su cabeza, pensar en el pasado de su hermano carecía de importancia para ella. De hecho había algo mas importante en ese momento.

Muchas gracias Tomoyo.- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

¿por qué?.- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.-

por avisarle a mi papa… soy tan distraída que ni siquiera le avise a Toya y a mama.- una pequeña gota recorrió la frente de tomoyo.

Pero saku, yo no le avise a tu papa.- respondió con seriedad, la pelinegra.

¿qué?.- pregunto sakura sorprendida. Si tomoyo no había avisado a su papa y nadie en su casa sabia de la competencia, eso solo le dejaba a alguien… a un sospechoso. ¡¿pero porque el haría algo por ella, si estaba escrito desde que se conocieron que no se agradaban?.-

En la otra residencia Kinomoto.-

Muchas gracias por avisarme de la competencia.- apremio Fujitaka revolviendo el cabello del castaño. El chico asintió sonrojado.-

No era justo que te perdieras de la competencia de tu hija, solo por que ella es muy distraída…- "se que la extrañas mucho." Completo en su cabeza. Eriol frunció el seño y se llevo a Shaoran de la sala para llevarle a la habitación del castaño.

Si, sakura puede ser muy distraída.- murmuro Fujitaka.- ¡Eriol , te quedas a cenar!.- la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran se cerro con fuerza. – ¿eso había sido un si?.- sonrió, esos niños eran impredecibles, siempre con sus secretos, Shaoran cada vez se parecía mas a " nombre del papa de Shaoran"

¡que te pasa? ¡¿por qué invitaste a Kinomoto!.-

por que papa quería verla.- murmuro el castaño.

¡No!, ¡tu me escondes algo!.- grito exasperado.- ¡dime de una vez que te propones!.- ordeno el peliazul.-

No.- murmuro Shaoran.-

A no…- dijo viéndole con esos ojos llenos de malicia.- entonces de voy a dar un abrazo de oso hasta que me lo digas.

¡que!.- grito el castaño al momento en que sus mejillas se encendían. Eriol si que era malicioso, desde que se conocían descubrió que el se avergonzaba con cualquier muestra de cariño y lo usaba en su contra. Cuando eran niños a sus papas solo les daba risa… ahora solo se vería extraño.-

prepárate para mi abrazo de…….

¡espera!.- grito el castaño, el peliazul sonrió. Eso siempre funcionaba.- quiero que papa se reconcilie con su familia.-

¡que! y ¿eso por que? Si el quisiera volver con su familia, buscaría la manera de hacerlo.-

pero…

pero nada, esa es la verdad.- dijo con seriedad.- te recomiendo que no lo hagas, por que cuando eso pase el único lastimado serás tu. Dime, ¿qué harás cuando Fujitaka recupere a su familia?.

Iré a buscar a la mía.- murmuro con seriedad. Eriol abrió los ojos horrorizado, tenia que detener ese plan tan loco. ¡Shaoran era feliz ahora! No tenia por que enterarse de lo que había pasado con su familia!.-

Estas demente!.- grito el peliazul

Pero, es mi familia, quisiera al menos conocerlos.- murmuro.-

Y que ¿saber por que te abandonaron?¿por que no te amaron como se supone deben hacerlo tus padres?.- Shaoran abrió los ojos horrorizado al realizar lo que las frías palabras de Eriol sugerían.

Yo…- mordió su labio, pensó en su padre y en lo feliz que había sido esa tarde.- no me importa.- grito el castaño.- yo quiero conocerles y nada de lo que digas me va a ser cambiar de parecer.- el peliazul observo fijamente a Shaoran. – voy a buscar toda la información acerca de ellos.- murmuro, Eriol entrecerró los ojos… así que la memorias de Shaoran acerca de ellos seguían enterradas en el fondo de su mente. Los pensamientos del peliazul se perdieron, llevándole a la sala de espera del hospital general de Tomoeda.

¿cómo esta Shaoran?.- pregunto un eriol con su tierna voz.

El esta estable ahora, pero… - Fujitaka sonrió tristemente.- pero… el se ha golpeado fuertemente su cabeza…- el castaño señalo su frente, el pequeño peliazul de 6 años asintió en espera de la otra parte de la explicación.- y ha olvidado todo.-

¡que!.- exclamo sorprendido.- eso significa que mi amigo no sabe quien soy.- dijo con la voz entre cortada. Mientras un par de lagrimas corrían por su mejilla. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto, apretó con fuerza sus pequeñas manos.

Lo entiendes, verdad eriol… Esto no es tan malo, tu y el pueden crear nuevos recuerdos.

Pero… entonces Shaoran no va a recordar a su mami.- el llanto de eriol se hizo mas fuerte.-

Shhh, ya cálmate sakura-chan, Shaoran esta bien.- murmuro Nadeshiko arrodillada frente a sakura, quien cubría su rostro con sus manos, la mujer acaricio el cabello de la pequeña tratando de calmarla. Eso disparo el carácter del pequeño Eriol. Que corrió hacia la niña y sin miramientos le aventó.-

¡eriol!.- gritaron Fujitaka y Clow. El padre del pequeño corrió a detenerle antes de que le diera otro golpe a la niña.

¡cálmate!- dijo mientras lo levantaba, pero el pequeño no daba tregua alguna y continuo pataleando. Sakura le observo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.-

no!... ¡esa niña mato a mi amigo!- grito con fuerza.-

sakura abrió los ojos con horror y entro en shock.

El padre de eriol le bajo al suelo horrorizado por las palabras de su hijo.- ¿por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles!.-

El pequeño grito entre sollozos.- ¡porque es culpa de esa mocosa! ¡ Shaoran nunca va a poder recordar el rostro de su mami y de su papi! ¡el disfrutaba dibujándola, porque no hay persona mas valiosa para el que su mami… y tampoco va a recordar a sus hermanitas.- el llanto de Eriol solo se hizo mas grande.- y ya no es el Shaoran que yo conozco. ¡asesina!.- le grito a la pequeña sakura.

Paso un buen rato para que Sakura reaccionara y cuando lo hizo; no tenia recuerdos de lo sucedido ese día. El doctor había dicho que era debido al estrés.

Eriol siguió a su padre dentro de la habitación de su amigo, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. Cuando entraron el pequeño castaño estaba en el regazo de Fujitaka, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

Hola, Shaoran.- saludo Clow con una sonrisa. El pequeño le devolvió el saludo.- este es mi hijo eriol, el y tu son muy buenos amigos.- los ojos del castaño brillaron con fuerza.

Mi amigo.- dijo con una sonrisa y con cuidado se bajo del regazo de Fujitaka.- konichiwa.- saludo con una pequeña reverencia. Eriol sonrio talvez el anterior Shaoran ya no estuviera aquí, pero aun podía ver rastros de su mejor amigo en las expresiones de este nuevo Shaoran.

Konichiwa.- respondió y abrazo a Shaoran con fuerza. Avergonzándole.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza, una parte de el aun despreciaba a Sakura Kinomoto y otra le agradecía que el castaño no recordara a su familia. Pero ahora, que estaba empeñado en encontrarles, podría arruinar todo lo que Fujitaka había sacrificado para mantenerle con vida y lejos de los asesinos de la familia Li. Sonrió de lado.

Te ayudare.- murmuro viendo directamente a los ojos castaños de Shaoran. El chico le observo sorprendido.

En serio.- pregunto anonadado.

Claro, tu eres mi mejor amigo y si eso es lo que deseas, te ayudare.- extendió su mano hacia Shaoran, este la tomo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Eriol ya le estaba abrazando con fuerza, ocasionando que Shaoran se pusiera de un rojo tomate. Cuando castaño se recupero de la impresión logro alejarse del aprovechado de eriol. Que sonreía maliciosamente, claro que intervendría, el se encargaría de que Shaoran no descubriera la verdad. Al menos no hasta que los asesinos fueran atrapados y castigados por sus crímenes. Y que el castaño tuviese la edad, la fuerza y la madurez necesaria para poder sobrellevar y superar el oscuro pasado de su familia; para poder levantar a la dinastía li de la nada.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola; una cosa antes de iniciar. Las frases en _Cursiva; _significan que los personajes están hablando en chino.

Capitulo 3

Eriol llego a la escuela bastante pensativo, tenia que impedir a toda costa que su querido amigo, casi hermano descubriera la verdad acerca de su pasado. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. ¿Qué habría sido de todos los miembros de la familia Li? ¿En verdad habrían muerto todos o habría otro sobreviviente? Observo a Shaoran entrar al salón con su usual elegancia, una gota recorrió su frente, la sangre de la Dinastía Li sin lugar a duda corría por las venas de Shaoran, la imagen de la bella Irean llego a su cabeza. La sacudió con fuerza, no podía dejar que la duda se apoderara de el… prefería a un Shaoran melancólico pero con vida, que a uno Feliz sin ella.

Las clases transcurrieron con bastante tranquilidad, Shaoran no había devuelto ninguno de los comentarios mordaces de Sakura. Eso extraño a la chica que le observo fijamente, que su hermanastro no le contestara le hacia reconocer que en verdad disfrutaba pelear con el y eso no le hacia sentir muy bien que digamos. Tomoyo esbozo una suave sonrisa dándole ánimos.-

Animo Saku.- dijo con una sonrisa.- sabes que se atraen mas moscas con miel que con vinagre. Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron. Y desvío la mirada, ella no quería acercarse a su hermanastro o ¿si?... miro la butaca de este con insistencia… lo único que quería hacer desde que Tomoyo le confeso; que había sido Shaoran quien invito a su padre, era agradecerle. Pero ¿Como? Observo disimuladamente a su hermanastro sacar una barra de chocolate y darle mordida. Que saco más de un suspiro a sus compañeras, les observo a todas mirar a Shaoran como si quisieran comérselo. No era para tanto o ¿si?... podía admitir que el muchacho no era feo, es mas, era bastante atractivo pero de eso a admitir que se veía bastante sensual comiendo ese chocolate… sus mejillas se encendieron y se dejo caer de cabeza en su pupitre ¡estaba enloqueciendo!¡ese de ahí era su hermanastro! ¡sangre de su sangre!, bueno al menos la mitad... todos en el salón le observaron anonadados, Inclusive Shaoran le observo asustado.

Las clases terminaron, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pateándose mentalmente; sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, por una sola cosa. El había sido el responsable de separar a su familia… ¡el la odiaba!... se detuvo unos segundos, pero todo eso que afirmaba desde hacia años, no parecía ser verdad ahora. Y luego las palabras de Hiragizawa el otro día. ¡¿ como podía ser ella la culpable de la separación? ¡eso no tenia sentido! ¡ella era no era la hija ilegitima! ¡el único bastardo era …-

¿Adonde crees que vas?- grito Eriol encorelizado detrás del castaño, que paso a toda velocidad junto a Sakura, regalándole una de esas tantas sonrisas. Sus mejillas ardieron y se pateo mentalmente; esa sonrisa no era para ella. Era para Eriol.- ¡El club de Basquet Ball tiene que limpiar las canchas!

¡Exacto! Basquet ball_ ¡ Zàijiàn!_(¡Adiós!).- grito el castaño para desaparecer a los lejos. Eriol suspiro detrás de Sakura. Era una realidad que el chico se le había escapado vivo. Su plan de estar todo el tiempo con el, para desviar la búsqueda del chico, se desvanecía entre sus dedos como el agua. ¡Como pudo olvidar que no iban en el mismo club de Deportes!

Se me fue vivo.- murmuro.- no escapara tan fácil la próxima vez.- el peliazul desapareció sin prestarle atención a Sakura que todavía seguía anonadada. Ella no conocía esas facetas de su hermanastro; bajo el rostro y eso había sido por decisión propia. ¡no sabia que su hermano hablara chino! Eso si le había sorprendido, ¡¿en que momento había aprendido?!... ¡por que te sorprende si no te interesa!- le reclamo una voz en su cabeza. la sacudió con fuerza, era verdad… pero; ¡¿ Como seria la madre se Shaoran?¡seguramente seria Idéntica a el!, debía confesar que el chico solo se parecía a su papa en actitudes y comportamiento. El castaño de su papa era un poco rojizo y el de Shaoran era color chocolate, como sus ojos.

Shaoran entro a la habitación de su padre, normalmente el no andaría hurgando entre cosas que no eran de el… pero, necesitaba saber. Ya no era acerca de Sakura y de reunir a su querido padre con su familia, ahora era por el. Quizás por eso se sentía como basura. Un pequeño click sonó dando como aviso que la cerradura del baúl había cedido una nube de polvo se extendió por la habitación. Se asomo al baúl y un pequeño brillo llamo su atención, Sostuvo a la responsable que resulto ser una pequeña caja con fuerza, el signo de una familia muy poderosa se extendía en el frente en un hermoso grabado con chapa de oro, paso saliva y la saco del viejo baúl, la puso en su regazo mientras le observaba con admiración.

_Li_.- murmuro el chico, su mirada perdida en el infinito. La oscuridad comenzó a reptar por las paredes, transformándolas en una habitación con un piso hermoso de madera que brillaba reflejando la luz de luna que se colaba por una de sus ventanas. El sonido del baúl al cerrarse saco al chico de su ensimismamiento.- demonios.- maldijo el castaño, ahora tendría que abrirlo nuevamente para continuar su búsqueda, solo por que se había distraído.

¡Ya llegue!- se escucho escaleras abajo, Shaoran se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación, lo mejor era esconder esa caja y colocarla en su lugar en otra oportunidad. De todas maneras se notaba por la cantidad de polvo que su padre no habría el baúl con frecuencia. - ¿Shaoran?- hablo su padre. El chico se revolvió y entro a su habitación con rapidez.-

¡ya bajo!.- grito, mientras observaba a su alrededor con pánico… ¡¿Dónde podría esconder la caja?! Observo el pequeño y viejo peluche de conejo que solía llevar para todos lados cuando era pequeño. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Era verdad, solía ser una pequeña mochila. La abrió con cuidado de no maltratar el viejo peluche y metió ahí dentro la pequeña caja. Sostuvo con cuidado le peluche entre sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Flash back

¡Hazte a un lado niñita!- le gritaron un par de buscapleitos en la escuela

¡No soy una niña!- grito de vuelta, Eriol se acerco hacia ellos, al escuchar a su mejor amigo gritar con las mejillas rojas.

¡Pero usas mochila de niña!- se burlo el mas grande de los niños.- ¡y esta muy fea!

¡parece niña!- río uno de ellos, los ojos de Shaoran se cerraron con fuerza. Y se lanzo contra esos buscapleitos. ¡No iba a permitir que hablaran así de la mochila!; ¡era su tesoro! Un tercer niño arranco la mochila de los hombros de Shaoran y la arrojo al suelo, produciendo un suave puf. Eso había sido la gota que había derramado el Vaso, los 5 niños (Eriol ya se había metido en la pelea) se habían vuelto una masa confusa de pies y manos, buscando lastimar lo mas posible.

_¡por que hiciste eso! ¡la violencia no resuelve nada!_- reprendió Fujitaka con expresión calmada. Shaoran apretó con fuerza su peluche, aun podía olerla… era un olor dulce mezclado con la lluvia.- _¡Es mi tesoro! ¡no quiero que desaparezca!_- grito en chino mientras se ponía a llorar con fuerza, sin soltar el pequeño peluche, Fujitaka le observo enternecido; y le abrazo con fuerza, el pequeño peluche callo a sus pies.-

_¡no lo hará!_- Fujitaka abrazo a su "hijo" con fuerza. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el niño se calmo, el hombre tomo el peluche del suelo y levanto al niño con cuidado. –_Dices que es tu tesoro ¿verdad?_- el pequeño asintió recibiendo el peluche de las manos de Fujitaka.- _te parece buena idea que lo guardemos en casa; en un lugar especial… donde puedas verlo hasta que obtengas la fuerza que necesitas para defenderlo_**.**- sugirió con una sonrisa.-

_¡¿la fuerza?!_- pregunto el pequeño.-

_¡Así es!_ - exclamo Fujitaka.- _para que defiendas lo que más quieres_.-

_¡Lo que mas quiero!_- exclamo el pequeño. Así había comenzado sus clases de Artes marciales, un estilo bastante peculiar… ahora que lo pensaba; nadie más que él y su maestro Yue lo practicaban. Bueno, eso no era totalmente cierto… Yue en ocasiones hablaba de su maestro; mas nunca le había dicho el nombre.

¡¿hijo?!.- hablo Fujitaka desde la puerta. El castaño se volvió a el con el peluche aun en sus manos. El castaño mas grande sonrío enternecido.- ¿Ya tienes la fuerza para proteger lo que amas?- pregunto con un sonrisa, Shaoran negó suavemente con un rubor en las mejillas, para después colocar el peluche en su lugar especial. – no te preocupes, muy pronto la tendrás.- Shaoran asintió, algún día tendría la fuerza para recordar a la dueña de ese peluche sin desmoronarse en el proceso.- traje un pastel, ¡¿quieres acompañarme con un te?.-

¡claro!.- salio mas animado de la habitación.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, el sonido del celular interrumpió sus labores; navego unos momentos por el celular. Se sorprendió al ver el mensaje de Shaoran.

"Pastel de Moka + Té – Eriol = A mas piezas para mi".- una venita llena de molestia salto en la frente del peliazul. Ya le cobraría a Shaoran esas piezas de pastel, pero lo que mas le importaba ahora era cobrárselas al profesor de Basquet Ball.-

¡Vamos jóvenes! ¡ya casi terminamos!- Grito el entrenador de Basquet, Eriol le miro con odio. Definitivamente se las cobraría.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Lamento la demora.


End file.
